


Everything Came From Nothing

by Atol



Category: Real Person Fiction, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi, Paradise Found, Personification of Darkness!BadBoyHalo, Personification of Light!Skeppy, Personification of Movement!Dream, Personification of Sound!George, Personification of Touch!Sapnap, mythology AU, thats all you need to know yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: I have no explanation for this other that Bad said Skeppy smelled like the sun and now we are here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Everything Came From Nothing

In the beginning, there was nothing. An unending void with no darkness, no light. It was bereft of anything at all, ceaseless in a way that could never be grasped by human comprehension. It was quiet. Peaceful in the way that only nothingness can be, absent of any conflict. Absent of any life, or joy as well.

It was Sound, that came first. A vibration of the universe waking and humming out a single note that would reverberate until the ends of time. The gentle hums would elevate to songs, of discovery and curiosity, but also loneliness. Songs of desire, of yearning, a deep seated need to not be the only thing in existence. Melodies shattered by desperate screams for someone else, anyone else to call back, to answer. 

An echoing cry that was eventually answered.

Movement, a rustling and shifting and feeling of vertigo. The feeling of falling, of flying, the thrill of speeding too fast, of slowing to a crawl. He raced into the other's space, laughed and made new sounds that the other hadn't heard yet before, whistles and wheezes. It gave Sound the sort of gut pulling momentum that carries you forward, half scream half laughter caught in a dance. Together they would sing and laugh and dance and chase, in the nothingness. But it was not enough.

Still they felt a piece missing.

They did not have to search long. Touch came, dragging his fingertips across so gently that it felt like a whisper. He grabbed on, and the other two held on, delighted in embraces, in caresses and kisses. The feeling of pressure and pleasure, and even pain. There was a sense of wholeness now, among the three of them as they orbited each other, frolicked and played, sang and intertwined together, so close you could not pull any one of them apart from the others. 

The three delighted in it all together, loved one another. 

But they wanted to have more, to see, to expand.

And so they did. Together they crafted the first pair, the first of many.

Darkness. He was gifted with the near silence of the night, the blackness that blanked out all sight, the wispy softened edges at the corners of one eyes that show nothing when you look straight on. The comfort of sleep, and the still closeness that one finds in a lover's arms. The hushed whispers, the calmness and security. Gentle sleepy smiles that spoke of rest and new beginnings.

As a reminder that he was only one half of a whole, he was given the pale moon to hold aloft in the sky, but by themselves it was still dark, no way to see.

And as that slumbering being curled around the unlit moon, they made his companion.

This one was Light. He was loud, brash, almost too bright to look at, bursting at the seams with it. The warmth that soaks into skin and reaches your bones, the slight pain of looking too close but not being able to tear your eyes away, the sound of bustling lives that toil under it. The energy of the day wrapped tight in his skin, the heat in his words. Almost too much to bear, his essence leaked from every fiber of his being.

So much so that as soon as he was created he reached out and touched the moon, held by his companions hands. Darkness woke to the pale moonlight that Light had brought, one hand stretched out to clasp his and they fit together because they were made for each other.

And so they chased one another across the sky, in an endless chase that would wax and wane, always meeting again for a time before starting again.


End file.
